monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Galexis
After crash landing her space ship near Monster High, Galexis started her mission, gathering data on this new planet called Earth. But don't worry, before arriving, she had started doing her research by tuning in to the human's television frequencies. This is where her love and passion for punk rock began. Character Personality To describe Galexis, most people would use two words: confident and curious. Her confidence allows her to easily make friends. Appearance Galexis has purple skin that is covered in galaxy-like blush and white freckles. Her normally dark purple hair has been dyed bright blue and cut in a short, spikey pixie cut and shaved on her right side. She has dark blue and purple eyeshadow with white eyeliner. Her eyes are the real show stopper, though. She doesn't have pupils. Instead, her eyes fade from black to a lighter blue where her pupils would be (if she were human). Abilities and Interests What powers and hobbies do they have? History Galexis was born to a single father. He raised her to be strong and courageous. This (along with her natural curiosity) led her to become Planetary Explorer for her home planet. Every since she was 1324 (Earthen years), she's been collecting data on planets. Before Earth, she had been to 3 other planets. However, this is the first planet that she's been to with sentient life forms that are far enough along in their evolutionary path, that they have something to learn from. The last planet she explored was about a year distance away. In that year, Galexis learned to play guitar (which was created on the space ship by her). Ever since, music has become very important in her life. Monster Galexis is not a specific type of alien, she's more of just a general one. In modern sci-fi, aliens are portrayed as being "more intelligent" or "more evolved" so she has higher tech, like an ear piece that can translate everything she hears and a tongue piercing that will translate everything she says. The idea of her eyes was based off of the grey aliens. Relationships Family The only family she knows is her father, who raised her. He was always a gentle man that never wanted Galexis to feel like she was any less than because her mother left. Her father was consumed with his work as a sort of scientist while with Galexis's mom which he believed drove her away, however, this is what inspired Galexis's curiosity. She was constantly asking questions and would sometimes try to help her father out. Friends The first ghoulfriends that Galexis made were Phoebe Nix and Wandely Mage, two Monster High students. Since Galexis crashed near Monster High, it was pretty easy for her new friends to convince Galexis to attend as well. Phoebe Nix is a very outgoing phoenix. She's been trying to teach Galexis about all things trendy like fashion, makeup, and music, even if Galexis is really only interested in punk. Very high energy, Phoebe has been a source for Galexis to the rest of the school, getting introduced to pretty much everyone on day one. Whereas Wandely is almost her polar opposite. Wandely is a self-classified rain witch. She could do more magic but likes to stick with charms and spells that relate to storms or water. She tends to balance out Phoebe passionate, fiery personality with her own more serene and calmness. She decides it's her duty to teach Galexis all about nature and natural events. Pet TBD Enemies The only person that has rubbed her the wrong way, has been Avalon, the self-righteous, greedy dragon. Since the first day, Avalon has hated on Galexis's style and general being and Galexis doesn't take that crap. So she spat her own criticisms back at Avalon. From that day forward, it's been a rivalry like no other. Galexis does have a sort of frenemy named Marion. He's very into classical music and is a lot more prestigious. They tend to get into little debates about which music genre is better, then which instrument is better (she plays guitar, he plays piano), until it escalates to Galexis saying that Marion needs to loosen up and Marion telling Galexis to develop some class and Galexis starts throwing things. Romance She believes she doesn't have time for a relationship right now. However, if she were to admit to having a crush on anyone, the first person would probably be Phoebe's sister, Adeen. Trivia * Outfits Gallery Mhocs.png|Group photo with all of Galexis's closest friends Galexis Wallpaper.jpg|Secret Santa Gift by Jade-the-Tiger (seriously in love with this and it needs to be shown and seen by everyone this is literally so gr8 i'm so happy) Notes *Her very first design included a high collared leather vest that extended to the ground and thigh high platform boots that included a glass platform with floating planets and stars. *She was originally a celebrity character created to help introduce a custom doll line in which 3 musicians visited Monster High and the main crew was split behind who was the best. The ghouls backing her were Frankie and Venus, both of which would have been given a punk-rocker roadie inspired look. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Monstermaniac8's OCs Category:Alien Category:Character of the Month